Lost, Kidnapped or Gone
by JelloCow
Summary: It was a normal day but then everything had to change because I just had to be shot by some thug. OC POV
1. Prologue

**Hey people! This is my first Fanfic story so I have no idea how good it is. I apologie for the REALLY short beginning I promise the next chapter will be longer. I don't own the Percy Jackson Series or any characters associated with it. **

**.:Prologue:.**

It was like a normal day in mild Montreal so I didn't know something would go wrong. If I did I would have taken the shorter way home. I was walking on the normal route from my school, St Augustine Academy for specialized needs. I had ADHD and a minor case of dyslexia which really sucks. Anyways I was walking the path by the St Lawrence River like always. Though it took nine minutes longer to get home still took it, it is because there is something about the water that calms me. And the fact that my house isn't really the best place to be with my mom working 24/7 I was stuck with my loser step dad who smokes like there is no tomorrow. I was jingling the spare change in my pocket when I heard some voices up ahead. As I got closer I recognized a red head from my school that had some eyesight problems surrounded by two thugs around the age of 16. One thug looked dangerously muscular and the other had a lot of piercings.

"Hand it over idiot!" demanded the thug who had piercings everywhere. The thugs had him cornered by a trash can.

"No-my-grand-ma-gave-it-t'me!" He spluttered clutching something roughly the size of an orange in his hand. I suddenly remembered his name Eric he brought that crystal ornament thing for some project.

"Okay then, I guess I'll have to get it the hard way." The thug cracked his knuckles and ran his thumb over the array of rings on his hand.

Right then I said the stupidest thing ever "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh look at what we have here Carl!" said the amused muscular dude to the other one whose name is apparently Carl. Mr. Muscular sauntered up to me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Um… for you all to maybe stop bothering him." I said pointing at Eric. Carl threw Eric on the ground. Then he came towards me. Crap I was going to get it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric quickly getting up and race away. He didn't even thank me. Noob.

"Who do you think you are?" the one with piercings asked. Shoot… I had to get out of here before they killed me.

"Oh look, a hot air balloon!" I pointed behind them hoping they'd turn around.

"Don't look Duke!"He ordered just as the other guy turned around. "You think you can trick me?" He asked furiously. Great, now I really ticked him off. Then he punched me at the side of my head. I felt every ring on his hand. I fell on to the gravel with a large force; I could feel little pebbles being embedded into my forehead. Fantastic, how was I going to explain this to my mom now? I aimed my foot at the thug's groin. As he fell down I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could. I glanced back and saw the muscular thug, Duke chasing after me. I made a sharp turn and ran for the dock. Sadly somebody misplaced a beer can and I tripped over it. By then Carl caught up with a hand over his crotch and took out something out of his jacket, a handgun.

"Wait Carl do you really think that is necessary?" Duke asked. Apparently it was because the next thing I felt was a sharp pain through my left shoulder and the feel of the cold water surround me.

**I know there isn't any description of my main character here but it's a prologue. Again I apologize for vague beginning.**

**~JelloCow**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello! I am back with a new coolio chapter. I realize that my grammar isn't the best I apologize for that but try to make sense of what is happening. I do not own the Percy Jackson Series or any characters associated with it. Sadly.**

**Chapter One **

"Oh my gods!"

"Who is she? Where did she come from?"

"Is she dead?"

"Are you okay?" I felt a gentle shake on my arm. I slowly opened my eyes then quickly shut them before I got blinded by the sun. Again I opened my eyes, this time shielding them from the sun. I checked out my surroundings. There was a crowd of teenagers growing around me. A lot of them were wearing some gladiator armor; I must have crashed a costume party or some role playing game. I was lying on soft sand and completely drenched with water.

"I'm okay." I rasped turning to respond. I gasped as I turned to see a man with a horse's body, a centaur. "Aw…crap. Am I dead?" The centaur smiled, amused he replied.

"No you aren't. You are in Camp Half-Blood."

"Is that some code word for heaven?" I was really confused. He sighed.

"Someone bring her to the infirmary."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I awoke again, this time in a bed. A small petite girl was sitting beside my bed. She had wispy amber hair and an elfish face.

"Oh! Good you're awake! Here drink some of this." She handed me a crystal blue mug with a nice pink straw coming out. The liquid inside was a golden colour. Hesitantly I sipped a bit of it. It had aromatic taste of strawberries and cream. I was absolutely delicious. I took three more sips and instantly I started feeling better.

"What is this? It tastes fantastic!"

"It's nectar, the drink for the gods. You probably don't want to drink too much or you'll burn up. But It does heal you" She explained.

"Oh." I took one last sip and put the cup down on the table beside me.

"I'm Jupiter by the way. I'm a tree nymph." No way. But then I looked closer. She did have pointy ears and had a greenish hue in her eyes. So I guess it was true. I still had no idea where I was. Then I remembered, the bullet, Duke and Carl, everything. I quickly looked at the shoulder that was shot at. There was nothing but pale skin.

"Err…did I have a wound here earlier?" I pointed at my shoulder.

"No. Maybe you did but the nectar probably healed you. What kind of wound was it?" She asked

"A bullet wound."

"Well…normally the nectar doesn't heal it fully like that. Maybe you never got shot." But I swore I got shot. I still remember the pain. So if the delicious drink didn't cure me what did?

The centaur from earlier galloped in.

"Ah. I see you are awake. I am Chiron."

"Uh…hi I'm Dawn Chang. I'm 13 and yes I am half Chinese." I always said that. Just so people know.

"Where did you come from Dawn?"

"Um…Montreal, Canada."

"Oh. Well Dawn, you aren't really in Montreal anymore. You aren't in Canada either. You are in Camp Half-Blood…in New York City." Wow. I am so screwed. My mom is going to be so pissed.

"Why the freak am I here?"

"Well the fact that you passed our borders means that you are a half-blood." He explained.

"A half what?" I always knew that there was something wrong with me.

"A half god. A Greek god."

"That is not true." This was crazy there was no way I was half god. I am the most insignificant person I know.

"Well then who are your guardians?" He questioned.

"My mom and my stepdad we moved to Montreal after they got married from Toronto."

"So what do you know about your dad?" I really don't know my mom rarely talked about it.

"I think my mom said he was lost in a submarine."

"So then your dad is probably a god." This was un-freaking believable. Did my mom know?

"Wait. Did my mom know?"

"Maybe, maybe not." You should know even though my mom isn't home all the time she is still an awesome mom. She works almost 24/7 at a Chinese restaurant to keep me in my school. My stepdad Gary Botstein is a plumber. For some reason he never has to go to work. He spends his time watching hockey cheering for the Montreal Canadiens; He also smokes 3 packs of cigarettes a day. Wonderful man isn't he eh?

"Can I call her?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

So apparently half bloods aren't supposed to use cell phones. I got this brief explanation of how using a cell phone basically was like when you play hide and seek and tell the seeker where you are. So we drove to the nearest gas station and used the pay phone there. I called the restaurant.

"Hello?"  
"Mom? It's Dawn"

"Dawn! Where are you dad is looking for you!" she asked frantically.

"I forgot to tell you….uh I'm at a camp. It's a class field trip; In Alberta." I quickly made-up this horrible excuse it was okay because my mom never checked with the school anyways.

"Oh really? Well then when are you coming home?" She asked. Dammit I didn't even know when I would be home.

"In two weeks." Whatever it sounded reasonable.

"Okay. I'm busy right now call me soon okay bye!" Then she hung up.

**Yay! I'm done my first chapter! Like it? Hate it? Have a brilliant idea that would make this story better? THEN REVIEW!**

**~JelloCow**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I've had so much homework :P. Anyways to make up for it I wrote a nice long (in my opinion) chapter. 1523 words! I fail I know.**

**Anyways I forgot to let you guys know this happens after The Last Olympian so there isn't any Roman business.**

**CHAPTER TWO **

When I got back to the camp I was greeted by Juniper.

"Hi! Here, we found this washed up on the shore after you left to call your mom." She said as she handed me my backpack. It looked as if it had been run over by a bunch of ostriches. My Vancouver Olympics mascot key chains were ripped were covered with sand. That sucked, I paid a lot for those. She also handed me a plastic bag, inside were my clothes I had on before. Wiping away the thoughts I had about how I got out of the clothes, I looked inside. There was my green waffle top, jeans, a grey hoodie, a sock.

"Sorry, we couldn't find your other sock. So, since you aren't claimed yet you'll have to stay with the Hermes cabin. But don't worry, you'll get claimed soon. It's something Percy Jackson enforced."

"Who's Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"He is like, the hero of all heroes." She explained. "I'm actually really good friends with him."

"Cool!" I said. This Percy dude must've been amazing to have influenced the gods. He sounded like a half blood, unlike me. We came to a clearing where there was a giant "U" made of short long cabins. Each cabin was different though. We walked by all the cabins as she told me which one was which. Then we stopped at a homey looking cabin that had a caduceus on the door.

"This is the Hermes cabin." She told me. As I entered two guys came up to me they both had curly brown hair and crooked smiles, twins. I then recalled that Hermes was the god of thieves and messenger of the gods. I tightened the grip on my backpack straps.

"Hey!" said the taller of the two. "I'm Travis, head counselor of the awesomest cabin of all. Oh and this it Conner." The pointed this thumb at the shorter one.

"Hi!" I said to both of them. "I'm Dawn"

"Oh! Yeah you're the newbie. It's ok it's cool. You get the bottom bunk over there." He gestured to one of the bunk beds. I scanned the room; the ground was covered in trash and personal belongings yet, at the moment the cabin was empty. There were twelve bunk beds overall. I slowly made my way over to the bed trying not to step on anything. The bunk on top had a bunch of books and journals scattered on top of it and a guitar. On my bed was a bag of toiletries. I opened the backpack as the twins left, to see what I had. I found a water bottle, a pair of mitts, a beret, a toque, my wallet, pencil case, journal and several books. I organized what I had on the little shelf on the wall. I was glad that I had gotten the new camp T-shirt and a pair of shorts; I would have to wash my other clothes a couple times before I could get all the sand and seaweed out of it. I looked at my bed, it looked pretty organized now. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey there." I turned around to see a guy around my age with messy brown hair and deep green eyes. "I'm Tristan Moss. My bunk is above yours." He explained gesturing to the top bed. He had a nice smooth British accent.

"Oh! Hi I'm Dawn Chang. I just got here today!" I greeted.

"Nice! I just got here a few days ago. You're going to love it here, it's amazing. Have you had a tour of the campgrounds yet?" he asked.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Would you like one?"

"Sure." I followed him out of the messy cabin. He showed me a tour of the whole camp. There was a whole area of strawberry fields, plenty of statues of the gods, a huge amphitheater and dangerous looking training grounds. We passed a group of girls, who were obviously daughters of Aphrodite. Tristan was warmly greeted by them. While we were walking by the lake he started a conversation.

"You know everyone is talking about you."He casually started.

"Really? Why?" I was quite puzzled. I was never the attention catcher. I had long black hair and dull green eyes. I wasn't even close to what the girls from the Aphrodite cabin looked like.

"Well." He chuckled. "You just you know appeared on the beach during our capture the flag game. We usually expect people from our main entrance." Superb. First day here and I'm classified as weird.

"So…then how did you get here?" I asked.

"I arrived with an Erymanthian Boar tailing me."

"The one that Hercules totally pwned?"

"Yeah, that one. The Hermes cabin killed it after I got into camp."

"Whoa. So where did you come from?" I asked as we sat down on a smooth fat log.

"I'm from Detroit, Michigan. I have an awesome mom-"

"Cool I have an awesome mom. We have so much in common eh?" I asked. He glared at me. Obviously he wasn't too happy that I cut him off. "Sorry."

"So…" His brows furrowed clearly he was trying to remember what he was about to say before I oh so nicely cut him off.

"Mom." I reminded him.

"Oh yes, so my mom is always away from home working. Since we moved from London we were starting to struggle financially. She does telemarketing by the way." I was about to make a comment when I remembered that he really didn't like that. So I let him continue. "So one day I got home and the apartment is a huge mess. I go to my mom's room and I find her just lying on the ground." He swallowed and stopped meeting my gaze.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said softly.

"No, it's okay." His tone was softer than before. "She wasn't dead, but clearly she was quite close. She was losing so much blood." He shuddered at the thought. "She gave me the camp's address, a load of money and told me to get here before I get killed. I called 911 before I left. But, I'm not sure if she's okay. I've called home and everything." His breath got hitched in his throat and he put his face in his hands. I groaned inwardly, I should have never asked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay I'm sure she's fine." I said soothingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a group of campers walk across the beach towards us. The leader was a fierce looking girl with brown hair that was covered by a red bandana. She looked like she was around seventeen years old. She smirked when she saw us; I quickly took my hand of his shoulder.

"So you're the new camper." She said. "You've made quite the entrance." I looked over to my left to see if Tristan was okay. But, he wasn't there. What the pickle? Where was he and how did he disappear so fast?

"Yeah, I've heard." I replied after momentarily getting over the shock.

"Well I'm Clarisse, head of Ares cabin. Don't bother me I won't bother you. Nice meeting you…"

"Dawn. Dawn Chang."

"Dawn. Okay bye." And with that she disappeared.

I stared out at the lake it was a nice clear bluish colour. A nice breeze blew the beautiful smell of spring towards me. A bell sounded from the center of the mess hall meaning it was probably time for dinner. When I got there I saw that Tristan was already sitting down. Conner, I think, came over to me and said.

"Hey there is a rule that you have to sit with your cabin for dinner so I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us." He joked.

"Okay. No problem." There really wasn't I found everyone in the Hermes cabin was quite open and friendly. I was quite worried they would steal my food though.

During dinner I learnt that we had to give a sacrifice to the gods first before we ate. I thought it was pretty cool and for some reason burned macaroni and cheese smells like cantaloupe. As we ate I tried to talk to Tristan. I failed miserably. Since he was on the other side of the table and he was too busy talking to Travis.

Afterwards we gathered around a campfire and sang some songs. Tristan was playing the guitar for a song when suddenly everyone stopped and looked Tristan's way. I looked too and above his head was a glowing golden lyre.

"He's been claimed!" whispered Travis.

Chiron walked or galloped over to Tristan.

"Tristan Moss, son of Apollo God of the Sun, Prophecy, Music and Poetry"

It was pretty cool; Tristan was the son of Apollo, which in my opinion is a cool god.

"Whoa!" Someone yelled. "He's not the only one."

Then everyone looked at me.

**I know I am terribly evil for cutting it off here. But it's really obvious who her godly parent is. **

**Plus, for all of you wondering if Percy will appear soon, the answer is yes. His awesomeness cannot be ignored for too long.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It would make my day!**

**~JelloCow**


	4. Chapter Three

**Yeah! I'm back! This chapter sorta crappy cuz of all the dialogue. Sorry about that. Anyways I do not own any characters that are associated with the PJO series. Though it be brilliant if I did. **

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Oh my gods!"

"No way!"

"Damn this isn't good."

Every camper had their eyes on me and their reaction was double the intensity than Tristan's claiming. I hoped that I had a cool dad as I looked up. It was a golden trident radiating teal light into the air. I was a daughter of Poseidon. No. Freaking. Way. I was in daze as Chiron walked up to me. He looked quite shocked too.

"Hail, Dawn Chang, Daughter of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses and God of the Sea." He announced.

The whole camp started talking all at once. Everyone was chatting with their neighbor about what just happened. Chiron had a chat with Tristan and I after everyone went back to their cabins. We would stay in the Hermes cabin tonight and move tomorrow. Tristan and I walked together back to the cabin without whispering a word to each other. Though it was "bedtime" there cabin was in a ruckus. Pillows were being tossed at heads and insults were thrown around. I quickly went over to my bed to grab my necessities for a shower and left.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When I came back it was like magic, the whole cabin had settled down. Some were reading quietly using those funny little reading lamps. Others were playing Angry Birds or PvZ on their iPods. Tristan was sitting on his bed playing his guitar. The beautiful poignant notes drifted through the air. He stopped abruptly when I approached the bunk.

"Come up here." He whispered quietly. I climbed up onto the white cotton sheets. I noticed that he cleaned up a bit, all the journals and music sheets were put away. I went over and sat beside him leaning on the cold wall. "Sorry about earlier." He apologized as his emerald green eyes met mine. I figured he left because he was upset and needed time alone.

"It's okay."

We sat there in the dark; the moonlight was streaming through the windows making shadows on the floor. There wasn't any noise except for some kid in the back who seriously needed some Breathe Right strips.

"Dawn, how old are you?" He randomly asked. I think he was trying to start a conversation.

"Err…" I had to think for a second there. "13. Why? How old are you?"

"I was just wondering because I'm fourteen."

"Cool." And that effectively ended that conversation.

We sat there in the awkward silence again.

"I should go to bed now." I said killing the silence.

"Uh. Yeah." He agreed

"Good night!"

"G'nite." I went down carefully trying not to make any noise. I buried myself into the comforter and drifted off.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Shit!" someone yelled. Immediately my head flew off my pillow and connected with the bottom of Tristan's bed with a loud bang.

"Ah darn!" I moaned rubbing my head. A loud ringing was all I could hear. What a way to start a day. Tristan then magically appeared in front of me.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked drowsily while flopping onto my bed to sit beside me.

"Uggg…" I moaned. "I just hit my head on your bed." I said gesturing towards the bunk.

"Whoa! You made a dent!" he exclaimed. I looked up and sure enough there was a nice dent about the size of a golf ball. "Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed my head to access the damage.

"Damn! It's swelling up pretty fast." I grimaced as he poked at it.

"Could you stop poking it? It already hurts as it is." I asked angrily.

"Sorry!" he quickly removed his hands from my head. "Why did you hit your head?"

"Because some idiot woke me up."

"Who?" I didn't even know. I scanned the room looking for the culprit. Most of the campers were still in their warm blanket cocoon and some beds were actually empty. Then I saw a kid who was awake. He was around my age with stark black hair organizing a bunch of things.

"That kid…it's got to be." I said pointing at him. I got off my bed as soon I got off my bed I got a major head rush. I fell. Right onto Tristan. This was a classic facepalm move.

"Oi! Watch out there. Maybe you should sit down for a while."

"Nah I'm good." I quickly got off of him because it was quite awkward.

I walked over to the kid.

"Hey Dude. What exactly is your problem?" I asked. He turned around to face me. His stormy grey eyes met mine.

"Which problem? He asked he sounded quite irritated.

"Well I dunno you just yelled "shit" a couple minutes ago."

"Yeah so what If I did?"

"You made me bang my head on the bed! So now I have this killer headache!" I raged.

"Well I'm sorry! I only yelled shit after I saw what was under this!" He guestured to his leg. His calf was almost completely covered with gauze. Blood was seeping through.

"Oh! Geez I didn't know! Sorry!" I should have seen that. How could I have not seen it? It was making a bloody mess on his sheets.

"It's okay. Sorry about your head." He said as Tristan came over.

"Have we all sorted this out?" He asked tiredly. "Hey you weren't here yesterday were you?" He suddenly asked the guy.

"Uh..yeah I just got here like six minutes ago." The dude explained.

"Really?" I was so inattentive.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Ryan by the way." He put out his hand. Tristan beat me to it.

"Tristan, Son of Apollo. Just got claimed last night."He said with and easy smile as he shook Ryan's hand.

"And I'm Dawn-" I said as Chiron came in.

"I see you two have met Ryan. That is great however; you'll have to talk again later because Ryan here is in need of medical attention." He said as he took crutches off Ryan's bed and held it out for him. "And you two need to move into your cabins."

"Okay. See you Ryan." Said Tristan.

"Bye."

I went back over to my bed and put my belongings back into my backpack, said goodbye to the conscious Hermes cabin members and left. I walked over to the Poseidon cabin it was a long and low cabin. The wall was made of some grey stone with pieces of coral and shells embedded in it. It looked like the ocean floor. As I walked in a fresh ocean breeze whipped through my hair. The inside was amazing. There was a nice and cool looking fountain in the back, some tiny little mythical creatures hanging from the ceiling. The whole cabin had six bunk beds but none of them were occupied. Except for one. The occupant had dark hair and was drooling. He was completely covered with dirt and blood. I took three more steps into the cabin and he suddenly popped out of the bed.

"Whoa! Who the Hades are you?" he asked as he took out a pen.

**Yeah I cut it off when your favorite character suddenly appears. Sorry, if I ever meet you I shall give you a cookie ;)**

**I will try to update by next week.**

**I will if you REVIEW! So go do it!**

**~JelloCow**


	5. Chapter Four

**Eh heh heh. Yeah it's been ages since I've updated. I have reasons. Mostly writers block but I also lost my notebook too. BUT t****hank you AnyOrdinaryGirl and Sarah Pomweather for reviewing my last chapter. You sincerely made my day. SO ENJOY **

**I don't own anything PJO :\**

Suddenly his friendly looking pen turned into a threatening sword.

"Whoa! Hang on, wait a second. I'm-"I got cut off as he swung the sword…at a water bottle on the top bunk. The water sprayed everywhere and formed a puddle on the wooden floors. The guy did a swooping gesture with his arms and the water in the puddle came shooting towards me. I threw my hands up in front of my face defensively and braced for the worst. I waited for three seconds for the impact to hit. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a wall of water forming in front of me.

"No way." I breathed. My hands were held in front of me. I stretched my hands apart and the water quickly moved to stay in front of my hands. I looked up to see the guy smiling. He had nice straight white teeth. I let the water fall and form a puddle in front of me.

"Good job!" He said cheerfully. "That was a test, you passed it." And with a flick of his hand the water moved into the fountain in the back. He walked over towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Percy; I guess I'm your older brother."

"Dawn, you're right I'm only thirteen whereas you are about…" I made an estimate based on his height. "sixteen?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah… so which bunk is mine?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It doesn't really matter. You can have that whole side." he gestured to all the bunk beds that were on the right side. I laughed along. Chiron told me that the big three weren't supposed to have children because we were too powerful or something. I wasn't sure, I kind of tuned him out while he was talking to me.

I choose a bed that was right next to a window. Occasionally there would be a little breeze carrying the soothing smell of the lake. I finished unpacking and saw that Percy was also unpacking from a dark blue backpack.

"Did you just come back from somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, on a recruitment mission. Grover, my satyr friend found a demi-god in Montana. But he got taken hostage by some Sphinx so Annabeth had to tag along. She's a daughter of Athena by the way. We got him back however he got a nasty scratch on his leg."

"Ryan? Ryan with black hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ryan Tanner. Why have you've met him?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, this morning."

"Is he okay?" He asked looking genuinely concerned. I thought back to the blood gushing out of his leg and staining the sheets. I shuddered at the image.

"Errm…if you consider having a load of blood gushing out of your leg normal then yeah."

"Aww…we should go check up on him."

"We? Oh yeah, sure." He led the way out of the door and back outside. Most of the campers now were awake and were socializing in their pajamas. We walked all the way over to a tent like building inside we're different campers being bandaged and campers with casts on. I looked around to see if I could recognize Ryan after our brief meeting. A camper walked by and Percy asked him if her know where Ryan was. The camper pointed towards the back where there were sections cut out by sheets hanging from the ceiling. We walked over and found Ryan lying there with a large piece of gauze wrapped around his leg. He was talking to a pretty blond with nice curls.

"Hey, Ryan, Annabeth. " The blond turned around at the sound of his voice. She had stormy grey eyes.

"Hey Percy!" She greeted.

"Hey." Said Ryan. He sounded worse than he was this morning.

"Ryan, Annabeth, meet my sister Dawn." He said sister like it was gold. Inside I felt giddy.

"Hi." I greeted waving my hand awkwardly.

"Wow." Whipered Annabeth. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit then she suddenly exclaimed "That's awesome! Hey Dawn, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Athena goddess of wisdom, that must be so cool.

"Hey Dawn, how's your head?" he asked with a small smile. I smirked.

"Quite evidently better than your leg." I said. "That looks real nasty." I said guesturing to his gauze that had blood bleeding through it.

"Meh. Good thing it didn't go through my bone."

"You are such an optimist." I said smiling and shaking my head. I turned to see that Annabeth had gotten up and started having a quiet conversation with Percy leaving the stool next to Ryan free. I took a seat on the wooden stool. "You should probably take a rest now. I said staring at my feet and when I looked up I saw that he was already asleep. Awkward. His injured leg and his face were the only parts that the clean white sheet didn't cover. His black hair looked nice and soft and I had an odd urge to pet his hair. The hell. The hormones must be getting to me. I diverted my attention to the dent in the floor by my feet. I tuned in to the conversation Annabeth and Percy were having.

"So who do you think is his parent?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." She said sadly sounding embarrassed at the fact that she didn't know.

"I thought you'd know Wise Girl." He said wise girl much louder than the rest of the sentence.

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She replied. Oh I got it. How cute they had nicknames for each other. Percy looked over at me.

"Hey Dawn have you gotten your schedule, time table thing yet?" He asked.

"Schedule? " I asked

"I guess not." He said. At that moment Chiron came over.

"I thought I would find you all here. How's Mr. Tanner?" He asked loudly.

"SHHHH!" we said urgently.

"Don't wake him up!" I whispered urgently while having a bizarre arm spasm.

"Oh. Sorry." He whispered apologetically. He handed me a sheet of paper that he was holding. "This is your schedule Dawn."

I looked at it. It resembled one that you normally get for school. The only difference was the classes. Sword fighting, Ancient Greek, Archery. Which made the camp just a million times cooler. I felt something brush my hair. I turned to my left to see Percy peering over my shoulder to read my schedule.

"Sweet. Our schedules are pretty much the same. Oh, and you get to learn Ancient Greek with me. Ancient Greek is a bore." He said which in response got a good kick from Annabeth. I stared, puzzled at Annabeth.

"I'll be teaching both of you Ancient Greek." She explained. I grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Well if you all hurry you can make it to your classes on time." Said Chiron. I looked down on my sheet. Archery. That sounded cool. I walked out of the infirmary and realized I didn't know where the archery field was. I covered my face with my hand.

"Dawn?" I looked up to see Tristan.

"Hey Tristan." I said trying to sound chirpy.

"What's up?"

"Do you know where the archery area is?" I asked.

"You have archery? Sweet, I do too. Follow me." He said as he started to walk. I followed him half running to catch up.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are strongly appreciated :)**

**-JelloCow**


End file.
